Returning To Love
by earlschibiangel
Summary: Sam is feeling rather lost after a failed attempt at a relationship with her best friend, but when she tries to escape it for a while she finds herself in another man's company. This fanfic is not for young children.
1. Chapter 1

Originally I wasn't going to post this on this particular site, but I have decided that I might as well otherwise it will never be completed. I only seem to complete works that I do on here. Anyway, for my most loyal of readers I am having an issue with my monitor... It's dying. If you find that I haven't updated a story in a long minute it's probably because it finally kicked the bucket. I am hoping to have one before the end of next month, but will try to get one before then. I will try to keep people posted.

* * *

A twenty-two year old Samantha Manson woke up happy for what had to be the first time in several years and the reason behind that was that she had just slept with her best friend, her first crush and disaster as well, the night before. The light from the morning sun filled the room and though the dark haired woman normally hated that today there was nothing that could ruin this moment in time... At least not that she knew. They had been friends forever, the pair of them attending Casper Elementary, Casper High before drifting apart during her years at college. They had stayed in contact of course, but being apart distance wise had been hard for them when they had been so used to being together all the time.

When she had hit the age of seventeen she had graduated from Casper High while Danny had stayed on for another year, and that had been only because her grades had allowed her to pass her schooling a year earlier than both Tucker and Danny. Danny was bound to Amity, as he was their super hero while Tucker had become the youngest mayor, and finding he loved the job as well as the perks that came with it he decided to continue in his role. Sam had had gone on to complete her college degree in less than four years and while going back to Amity had not been her ideal plan she had gone back for him. That had of course been a mistake on her part, but she had done it none the less only to find that Danny was what one referred to as a Casanova. He loved the female gender, but did not want to tie himself down to any of them. She had found this out after sleeping with him. The sheets rustled as she stretched her legs out, her mind clearing of all the dreams from the night before as she concentrated on the good of the day... and the night.

Turning to him now she smiled as he continued to sleep peacefully, his raven hair falling over half of his face as he snored softly. At that moment his eyes opened, slowly, as he stretched out and then it hit him that he wasn't alone, the feeling of someone looking at him drawing his attention to her. Looking up at her, his ice blue eyes growing wide Sam found him looking rather uneasy, as if the situation wasn't what he had planned on. Well, she hadn't either and it hadn't helped that they had gotten fucking wasted the night before either, so knowing that it would end badly she decided to cut the thick awkwardness that filled the room. She had hoped that this had been fate, that they belonged together, but that look on his face told her otherwise.

"I have to get going," she said scrambling to climb over him without touching the halfa next to her because she knew that if she touched him she wasn't going to want to stop touching. Grabbing her clothing, most of it around the edge of the bed, she made a hasty retreat to the bathroom that was next to his room. As the door slammed it finally hit the raven haired male that he had somehow hurt his best friend and he never intended to hurt her...EVER. So getting up and pulling on a pair of jean, sans underwear he knocked on the bathroom door. Hell, he hadn't even said anything and yet the love that had been in her eyes just moments ago had faded like the fog as the morning sun hit it.

"Sam, I so didn't mean to-" He was cut off as the door opened to the restroom and Sam stopped to look him in the eyes, her own amethyst orbs shuttered and that was when he was absolutely sure he had hurt his friend's feelings, hell, he was surprised that she hadn't started cussing at him yet since that was how she usually reacted when he fucked up, but no, this time the Goth before him was calm... That might be worse.

"It doesn't matter," she stated, her tone cold. "As far as I am concerned it never did and we need never talk about it again." The halfa sputtered, his mouth and brain fried from her lack of emotion. "Now, if you could move I need to head out as I have a job today and only a week to complete it." When he didn't immediately move she pushed him to the side, her bare feet slapping on the wood floor as she headed down the corridor and for the front where she was sure her boots were. She had left her panties somewhere in Danny's room, not that it mattered to her because he could just keep that as a memento of his mistake as far as she was concerned. Not a good idea at that same time because she was wearing a rather short skirt, but once again she wasn't staying longer than she needed to so grabbing her boots she headed for the front door. "I'll talk to you later."

"Sam, c-" The Goth opened the door and in seconds slammed it behind her as she rushed down the front steps toward her black Ronn Motors Scorpion that she had bought a year ago as a present to herself for all her hard work. What had really caught her attention, besides how hot it looked, was the fact that it was eco friendly. That was the big seller for her. Pulling out her keys she quickly unlocked her door as Danny came rushing down the walkway, barefoot mind you, before stopping just inches from Sam, his brain still not coming up with anything that would make the Gothic woman before him stop and listen to him.

"Danny, I _have _to go so anything that you need to say can wait until later." Climbing in she slammed the door before locking the doors, the raven haired woman familiar with his tactics knew that he could phase through the door if he wanted to, but with her locks she had installed a ghost shield. "Bye." Her smile was forced, but she was pretty good with hiding her feelings from her friend, or at least she had been until today. Today had been shit. Heading off toward her job the last thought in her head as she saw him in the distance was _I need to move._ Knowing Danny he was going to make this into something bigger so the best thing to do was go away for a while. It had helped in the past when the pair had had a really big falling out. That summer she had opted not to go on their annual trip, stating that she needed space so the other two teens had gone while she had stayed home. _Not one of my better choices, but when he came home everyone was calmer._


	2. Chapter 2

**DannySamLover20**, thank you.

**ShadowDragon357**, funny thing that. Most people know what happens when you assume, but that doesn't stop them.

**Fantasma29, Hoytti, DannySamLover20, & SuperGeorgia**, thanks for adding to your alerts.

* * *

Sam was able to avoid her halfa friend for the most part, not Tucker of course, but she was working for the young mayor. He didn't bug her the first day, maybe a wise thing because when you had someone painting you for the Mayoral auction, then it was best that you kept them happy. By the third day Danny had managed to convince him to talk to the irritated Goth, not that she was really irritated now. The raven haired woman in question was now back to her normal self, or so it seemed, but Danny hadn't really gotten to talk to her since that day, his calls ignored and his emails unanswered. He would have been worried, but he had a clue that she wasn't talking to him.

"So, how are things with you and Danny?" the dark skinned Mayor inquired as Sam entered his office for one of the last days on the portrait. She said nothing at first as she set up her supplies again, the picture left in the office for safety.

"Fine. I haven't been talking to him, if that is what you are inquiring about, but not for lack of trying." Instructing him to sit before her as he had done the days prior she waited. "With work here and then family issues on the other hand I haven't been talking to anyone, save you and my mom." Beginning to paint she stopped talking. That was one thing about her paintings. She never did talk during them and now was no exception.

A few days after that found Danny waiting outside Sam's home, well, her rented space. She had yet to actually buy a home. It had bothered him times before that once she had left for college that when she had come home she hadn't wanted to buy a home, not Sam. She rented a studio apartment and had no animals to speak of at this time. Hell, he knew she had the maternal instinct. Thinking of that time with the flour sack made him smile, but still she refused to buy _anything_ that required care taking. Strange, but then again he was the same on some level. No plants. No animals. Nothing, but he had decided that he wasn't ready to be anyone or anything's caretaker. He wasn't old enough and had yet to have his fill of the world, not that he would see the world because he did protect Amity and that was enough. Sighing he waited for his best friend, his eyes glancing to his watch, the one that she had gotten him at the age of sixteen, the black face had a glow in the dark ghost that of course didn't show up until you were in the dark.

_That's Sam. So creative and so giving, but only with people closest to her._ Looking out he watch as the wind blew the leaves on the trees, people walked by since it was still light out and children played. Sam had chosen a really nice place with so many families and yet the apartments she had chosen were not what one would expect of a Manson, not that Sam was a typical Manson. The woman was still an ultra-recyclo vegetarian, bent making others see her point of view, though not as pushy as she had been the first time around. That brought another chuckle to his lips just as the sound of a car pulling into the drive caught his attention. To his dismay it wasn't Sam, but a guy. Maybe he lived in the apartment... "Um, hey, do you know Sam?"

"Yeah, Sam Manson, right?" Danny nodded. "Yeah, I helped her pack her shit up last night. Said she had to leave town for a while, but that she would be back. Hell, she subleased me her apartment until she got back." The guy was smiling, his straight white teeth making Danny want to punch them out. "Hey! You're that Danny Phantom dude, right?"

"Yeah, I am Danny Phantom." What the hell did that matter? The halfa wanted to find his friend and him being the damned Phantom had nothing to do with that!

"She had a letter for you, hold on." Running into the building Danny found himself growing angrier. Sam never did this! She never ran away!

_Well, that's not right because that one summer she decided not to go with you, but the both of us were so angry that it was probably for the best. Why wou-_ His thoughts were cut short when the guy came back, a black envelope in hand. Taking it and thanking the male he took to the skies, his eyes full of confusion as to what had happened. Had he driven his best friend out of town? The skies around him grew colder as night set in. Touching down at his house again he opened the black envelope, the smell of lavender hitting him full on.

**Hey, I know that you were expecting to talk to me at some point this week,**

**but something came up and I had to head out. As for this week, sorry, my dad and mom are fighting**

**again so I have headed out with my mom to make sure that she doesn't do**

**anything dangerous, not that the last time wasn't bad enough. Anyway, I still have my cell on me,**

**not that I will be able to answer it all the time, but if you want to leave a message I will get back to you.**

**See you as soon as this is all over.**

**Sam Manson**

Danny found his eyes going back over every syllable because for some reason it all felt fake. Like the Goth woman had decided to concoct this great tale and had managed to get her parents into it.

_Damn! I am starting to sound paranoid. _Walking into his house he noticed that his machine had a voice-mail on it, he didn't get too many of those since most people knew his cell number. Pushing the button he waited for the person to say something and yet nothing made a sound, except for breathing. _What the fuck? _He waited as the tape continued to play, the only sound on the tape breathing, deep and rather unsteady breathing. _BEEP._ Nothing, that was it? Shaking his head he went to delete it and then stopped. Picking up his phone he pushed the button to tell him the number associated with that voice-mail. _Unknown? Now isn't that interesting._ There was nothing more he could do with that information. Of course Tucker could help him, but seeing as the message wasn't threatening he blew it off. He had more important things to do.

* * *

It didn't take long to get ahold of his close friend, Tucker, but when he did it was a little harder to pull him away from his family. Tucker had married and was enjoying his role as father to two children, a two year old and an infant.

"What do you want me to do?" the geek asked, his two year old daughter in his arms as he sat back on the couch. "She left you because you can't commit and you know it took a lot of guts to even stand there and act like nothing was wrong." Danny nodded, but he wasn't here for a lecture. He was here to find out what he could do to get her back. "I hate to say this to you, but I don't think I can help you." That was a shocker. Tucker was always into playing matchmaker so for him to say _no_ this time was big.

"Why the hell not?" The geek shot him a look before looking down at his daughter, the small child smiling at her father. "Sorry man, but I don't understand." Tucker let out a frustrated sigh as he leaned forward to deposit his child on the floor, his instructions to find her mother taken serious as she rushed out of the room. When he was sure she was gone the technophile before him began his long winded story.

"Okay, here's the deal. You are a fucker," Tucker started. "I could forgive you for the first several years that Sam had a minor crush on you because you and here were just too clueless, but now it's serious. You fucked her and then turned her away knowing that you couldn't commit to her."

"I've had sex with a lot of women and you haven't ever-"

"Shut up Danny," came a voice to the left. There stood Valerie, her teal eyes flashing. "You fucked women, no, you fucked other women. Sam isn't like the others because she is your friend and her love for you is genuine." Walking into the room, her steps loud in the silent space. "You fucked your best friend and then want to find her because you feel guilty? No, we will not help you in this endeavor because Sam deserves better."

"Val is correct in what she says, Danny. Sam's crush developed into something strong and she held onto it even with the pain that came with it when you dated and _screwed_ other females in high school. You were hormonal like most guys and so we let it be. Valerie went and spent nights over at Sam's house trying to keep that girl together."

"Sam's strong and-"

"No! Sam may be strong, but she's human like the rest of us and she can only take so much before she breaks. Hell, I am amazed she lasted this long with you around, but then again she did leave." Valerie made a comment about her surprise at the Goth's return while Danny just sat there. He felt betrayed and at the same time he was shocked at what they were telling him. He had never known the Goth to have such feelings, well, he knew she had liked him but he had assumed it was her love of individually that had sparked that admiration. Never had he even thought she wanted more from him than that.

"She dated Gr- Elliot," the halfa pointed out.

"To see if she could find love and also because he was interested in her while at the same time knowing who and what she was." Tucker's eyes narrowed. "She lives with parents who don't see her as anything but an heir, not a person with her own ideas and feelings. She only had three friends; you, me, and Valerie and that was because she didn't trust anyone else to look past her appearance. Hell, she didn't even let us into her house until we were fourteen!" Danny was beginning to see the big picture in a way he had never seen it. Sam had never trusted people, hell, even though they had been good friends she had hid her wealth, her status. She had been ashamed of her title because she saw it as a prison.

"Okay," Danny said as he stood up to leave, not another word said as he exited their house. _I fucked up and now I have to fix it myself. _Walking down the street he headed toward his house, his mind going over all that the letter had said and wondering at the same time how he could fix this grievous error on his part.

_First you have to admit your feelings..._

Danny stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. His feelings? What were his feelings on Sam? He cared about her and she was the one that had always been there when he needed her no matter what time it was or the danger she put herself in. Had that been because she loved him?

"Fucking hell!" he yelled as he ran his fingers through his raven toned hair. This was driving him insane.

_Why?_

Why was the exact question he needed to ask himself. Why was it making him crazy? Sam was a friend and he couldn't take it to the next level without risking his feelings and hers in the mix.

_You already took it there and then dropped her back down._

"Shut up," he muttered, unsure as to where that nagging voice was coming from, but it was making him so fucking angry and he wanted to kill it. He couldn't think here so taking to the skies he hurried to his house. That was the place to talk to this stupid voice without people thinking he was possessed or crazy.


	3. Chapter 3

**DannySamLover20**, thank you.

**ShadowDragon357**, yup...that would certainly suck.

**The Talent**, thank you. :)

**The Talent**, thanks for adding to your alerts.

**Note: This chapter has mature content. Please read what you feel comfortable with.**

* * *

Sam laid back as the shade cooled her warm skin. Her mother was in the sun next to her, the older woman's skin bathed in sunscreen as she sighed. Her parents fought so frequently that Sam had gotten used to it, but there was something different this time that it made the Goth uneasy.

"Mom," she said sitting up, her amethyst eyes falling on her mother's relaxed face. "Something's different this time. Tell me what's going on." Her mother let out another sigh, but this one was mildly frustrated.

"Your father and I are fine, we just had a spat because I'm pregnant." That stopped any more words from leaving Sam's mouth as her mother sat up, her teal eyes shimmering. "I don't know what we are going to do and he is a little upset that I am even having to think about."

"You're pregnant?! How the fuck did you get pregnant?" Her mother sighed at that and then smiled.

"Do you want me to answer that because I assumed that you knew how sex works." Sam groaned in disgust, the feeling of vomit working up her throat. "Sam?" her mom questioned in concern as she leaned forward when Sam's face went green. "It's not that bad honey." Sam shook her head as she fled toward the bathroom. Pamela got up and rushed after her daughter in confusion only to run into someone. When she almost fell back she felt someone grasp her upper arms.

"I am so sorry," came a rough male voice and when Pamela looked up she found herself looking into the greenest eyes she had ever seen. The man's dark hair looked to be reddish brown and yet you could only see the red when the light hit it.

"No, forgive me," Pamela said, her manners coming into play. "I wasn't looking where I was going and oh- I need to assist her!" Apologizing again she headed after her daughter, unaware that the man she had run into was following her, his shadow behind him now as he tracked her. Pamela rushed into the bathroom, her steps slowing as she stopped at the first stall to find her daughter leaning over the stool. "Are you okay?"

"I-I think it was something I ate," she muttered. "Stupid airplane food always makes me sick." The red head nodded. That was true. Sam never could stomach the plane food, but then again she hated flying in airplanes. "I'll be f-" She stopped as someone tall stepped behind her mother. The older woman noticed the look on her daughter's face so she turned around just in time for him to grasp her mouth with a white rag. Pamela fought as Sam rushed to her mother's aid. "Leave her alone!" Knocking Sam off of him the man continued to hold her mother still. As the older woman finally settled he laid her on the ground, her claw marks on his hand bleeding and leaking down his tan skin.

He turned to Sam now, his green eyes narrowing in lust.

"I have been looking for you, Samantha." The Goth's eyes grew huge at her name. "I have heard so much about you and have felt a burning to have you for my own sex slave." Sam blanched as she moved back, the man smirking. The action showed his fangs and the Goth had a suspicion he was a ghost. Pulling out her weapon she went to blast him just seconds after he had thrown up a shield "No, that won't work as I have had plenty of time to practice my powers and no, I am not just a ghost, Samantha."

"You're a half ghost." He wasn't surprised at her guess.

"Yes, I am a halfa, like your friend, Daniel. The difference between the two of us is that I was _born_ into my body and not given the powers, but that has nothing to do with _us._" Moving toward her he held out the rag, but Sam refused to give in and kicking out managed to catch him off guard. Shoving his head into the toilet bowl she rushed out of the stall and past her mother toward the door. Grasping the knob she found that she was locked in. Desperate she aimed the device toward the door and pressing a button watched it blast a hole in the wooden door. Before she could make a run out the door she found herself shoved into the door with a loud _thud._ Groaning as she was slammed again and again into the door she found her vision blackening and her body slacking.

"Don't worry, Samantha," came his voice in ear, the heat of his breath bringing the urge to vomit back even as her world grew darker. "Your mother is safe and you, you will enjoy everyday I abuse your body." That was when her world finally faded and darkness welcomed her and she welcomed it.

* * *

When Sam awoke she found herself in a cold room, the walls covered in moss as a breeze came through the many cracks in the room's structure. Sitting up she leaned up against the cold wall, her body aching from the attack that she had endured. Looking around she groaned as her mind called her attention to the fact she had been knocked into a fucking door! Touching her head she wasn't shocked to see the red brown liquid that coated her fingers.

"Welcome to my home, Samantha," came the voice from before. She looked to find that the wall before her was actually a camouflaged door, the sound of rock scraping on rock making the pain in her head intensify. "I hope you are ready for the _ride _of my life." Before Sam could blink she found herself thrown up against the wall, her body screaming at the pain, but as his teeth scraped her throat she felt pleasure, something that was strange since the man holding her was a complete stranger to her and yet the danger held her in it's thrall was she felt his hands on her breast as he began to massage the globe. She felt disgust and yet even as that feeling made her stomach roll the other half of her enjoyed the roughness as his nails scraped through her thin one piece, the cape she had pulled over it gone.

"I will have sooo much fun _fucking_ you, Samantha." When Sam failed to answer the man before her growled. She couldn't see him all that well. He looked like Danny, his green eyes those of her halfa friend and yet he held such power that she could feel it coming off of him in waves. "Enjoy this time, because when I break up with my slaves you find that the Ghost Zone is all that awaits you." The Goth groaned as he ripped off the top of her bathing suit, the cold air making her nipples pucker as his mouth trailed away from her neck, his fangs leaving a trail of blood in their wake as she moaned lightly.

"If you would like I can take the form of one that makes you _burn_, Samantha." Before she could answer she found herself looking into a pair of familiar blue eyes, the chill in them warming as he gazed down at her and even as she knew it wasn't really him the Goth found looking into his eyes that she could surrender. Reaching for him she pulled his lips down to hers in a passionate kiss that rocked both of them as he pushed her further into the wall, the feel of the rough stone making Sam cry out in pain while at the same time his fingers bit into her upper arms. She muttered something and even though it was low he could hear it and a smirk twisted his lips as he threw her arms over her head, beams of energy flickering in his hands as he bonded her to the wall. Marks began to form on her wrists, but the Goth paid it no heed as she allowed him to trail back down to her hardened nipples, his fangs cutting into her flesh.

"Mmm," she moaned as she arched into his touch. Somehow having him as the source of both her pain and pleasure Sam found she could enjoy his touches, but there was one question on her mind. "My mom-m?" she managed to query about.

"Safe on the beach, all of this forgotten." The Goth wasn't a bit surprised he would do that and at the same time she was thankful he had wiped her mother's mind. Her mother was about to have the child she had always dreamed of. The child that would be like her dream of what a Manson child should be. Not like Sam. She felt a tear leave her amethyst orb, but as he started touching her womanhood she found that all she could think about was the pleasure that radiated through her body. "Forget all of that, Sam," he said, his voice like that of Danny, his tone thoughtful and yet so unnatural. "Forget that past life. This is your new life. Enjoy this." She arched up as a shock went through her body. The pain making the next touch of his all the more pleasurable.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Talent, **thank you. I hope you continue to enjoy it.

**ShadowDragon357**, she might. I figured she wasn't one to be shy in the bedroom. She isn't shy outside of it. *smiles*

**DannySamLover20, **thanks.

**Mals42**, thanks for adding to your alerts.

**Note: This chapter has mature content. Please read what you feel comfortable with.**

* * *

Danny stood before the place, that he had learned from Thurston, was where his wife went when they had a fight. Walking around on the beach he found beautiful women aplenty, but no Sam. Walking by several couples, all of them smiling and giggling he found himself growing even more upset. Sam had wanted that and he knew he wasn't the one to give that to her and yet the thought that she had dated others made him want to kill all the men in the world to assure that she would _never_ be with another.

"Thank you. Yes, that's all I need." Hearing the sound of Pamela he turned to find her sitting in the sun, the light beaming from the utmost spot in the sky. She was on the phone, her voice wafting over to him as she conversed. He approached her and when she noticed him she smiled, a smile he had _never_ seen directed at him. Hanging up she motioned for him to advance. "Hello, Daniel. What brings you out here?"

"Sam. Where is she?" At that the older woman looked perplexed.

"Sam, she was in Amity last I heard, doing a painting for Tucker. What makes you think she was here?" Danny thought the older woman before him must be playing with him, but when he handed her the letter he watched the shock bloom on her face as she reread it. "I-" She stopped as a vision burst behind her eyes. "She was here, but-" With a groan she held her head and that was when Danny noticed a mark on her temples. It was light, but it was there nonetheless.

"What happened to you?" That seemed to trigger something as a blank look came across the redhead's teal eyes before she blinked up at him.

"Some guy. I ran into him and he followed us." Danny's eyes narrowed as he felt a panic grip him.

"What guy?!" he inquired as he grabbed her upper arms, his form leaning over the wealthy woman. "What happened?"

"He came into the bathroom where Sam was. We were talking and then she stopped and looked behind me, a look of confusion on her face so I turned and there he was, his green eyes glowing at us. That was the last thing I remember and then I awoke back in bathroom." Danny released her and after getting instructions headed for the bathroom that the Goth had been in. He entered the vacant room, the size of the bathroom that of a studio apartment, the walls covered in white tile while the stalls were a pink carnation color. Looking around he could see no evidence of abduction, but as he turned to leave he noticed that there was a small dent in the door, the metal bent in like a something had been knocked into it.

Reaching out he touched the spot and it was as if he had been there, the vision of a man looking down at him as he felt the pressure of something on his neck. That's when he realized it was fingers, there were fingers in his neck as he was brought forward and then back, the sound of skull hitting metal echoing around him. Blinking he came back to reality.

_Sam! What the fuck happened?_ That was strange. He had never had visions like that before, nightmares maybe, but visions upon touching something, never! Walking out of the bathroom he took to the skies, his destination unknown, but he knew that he needed some serious help and Tucker would give it this time if the halfa could convince him.

* * *

"So, you're telling me that you touched the door and you _saw_ someone and felt like you were being manhandled?" The dark skinned male was looking at him strangely and Danny thought for a second that the male was going to deny his help again but then the next words surprised him. "Damn and I thought that Sam was crazy."

"What are you talking about?" Valerie entered the room and sat down next to her husband. "What's going on?" Valerie was the one that spoke and her words were something that shocked the halfa even more.

"Sam always seemed to know when you were in trouble and for some reason could _see_ you fighting even if you were nowhere around. We thought it was strange, but she didn't for some reason. She accepted it and used it to our advantage."

"You didn't think it was strange that we _could_ always find you?" Tucker questioned. Now that Danny thought about it yeah it had been strange, but he had just been thankful that they could find him. "It would make sense you could do the same thing. The fact is that you and Sam have always been close and with that is a connection to each other." Danny nodded, though he was still uncertain on a few things.

"What I need to do now is find her and even with what I saw I still can't really place who it is and what he did with her," the halfa stated in annoyance. Sitting down he closed his eyes, his mind conjuring up all sorts of scenarios and with each one his heart cracked and bled. How could he have allowed this to happen? Fuck, if he had just kept his hands to himself then this wouldn't have happened. She would be in house just relaxing, but no, he had seen her as more than he should have and allowed his lust to take hold of him and fuck his best friend. "Argh!" he growled out in frustration. "How could I have been so fucking stupid?!"

"Danny, this is what happens often enough. Get over yourself." The halfa looked to the techno-geek, his blue eyes flashing green for a second in warning, Tucker and Valerie taking a step back. "Her parents argue and she goes to calm one of them down so she becomes an easy target to catch." The halfa's eyes narrowed now, but he wasn't sure if his friends knew what was really bothering him. He had to admit that even though he was not ready for anything solid in a relationship he found that he wanted Sam in that role. He wanted her to wait for him and to never look at another guy the way she had looked at him that night.

The look that had been in her eyes that night had been a mixture of love and pleasure, the combination so deadly that Danny had wanted to make her look like that forever and yet at the same time it scared him. He couldn't allow her to love him because he couldn't offer her a real life. Could he even have babies? Sam wanted children, he knew this and she wanted to leave Amity, but his life _was_ Amity. He couldn't leave and she didn't want to stay so where could their relationship go?

Where could their relationship go if she were to say yes and he were to stop feeling so insecure about what he couldn't give her? Would it be enough?

"Look, we can see that you are upset about this, but there's only so much we can do and since her mother remembers very little in the way of information th-" Danny's head turned with a snap. He remembered what she had said and what he had seen.

"Glowing green eyes," he stated. At first it didn't seem to trigger anything with the pair, but then when Danny's own eyes flashed green it hit them. "He's a ghost."

"Or a halfa!" Valerie stated with a look of shock. There were only two halfas and Vlad was gone. Who could this per-

"DAN!"

* * *

Rushing back to the place she had disappeared, the trio standing in the bathroom after having talked to Pamela. The older woman had been mildly confused, as she had the first time, but this time after Danny talking to her about what he had seen she began to fret.

"I just can't believe that she is pregnant," Tucker said with a shudder. The woman was _well_ past her time from what he could tell and just the idea that she and her husband were still getting it on was making him sick as he thought of his own parents still doing the dirty!With a shudder he turned to the dent that had been left behind from Sam's attack or supposed attack because even as much as he could believe his friend saw something there was no real proof, just a missing Goth girl and Sam had done that before.

"I don't care to talk about _that_," came the response from Valerie. "I want to know what happened to Sam. Sure, she's known to disappear, but without a reason to!"

"Danny's the reason!" Tucker claimed before looking to said halfa. The green eyes that flashed at him made him shake in fear. That particular look was usually reserved for the ghosts that the halfa wanted to destroy. Turning away quickly he began to comb the area around the stalls while Valerie inspected the area around the inside of the door. Danny took off through the door after turning himself intangible.

Once outside the walls where his two friends still searched he found his eyes drifting to the area that surrounded the bathrooms. There were trees, but it was still visible to the people on the beach. How is it that no one noticed this happen? The answer to that was simple, but the fact that no one was close enough to hear a skull hit a metallic door? Shaking his head he walked away from the bathroom, no closer to solving anything about Sam's disappearance than he was before.

"Where are you, Sam?" he asked the blue skies above him. "Where?"

* * *

Days later found the Goth laying in the same bed she had for what felt like forever. Her skin was still bare, her hair in knots around her head and yet she found that she could care less. It was like she was free, her skin tingling with the chill that came from the cracks and her mind free of any worries. If anything she had forgotten why she was hear and in that she found that she could care less...

"What was I doing?" she whispered to the empty room. Her partner, that was what he was, was gone. Sometimes he left for short intervals. He would always return with food, but sometimes he would come back with clothing, stuff that she would wear for him and then he would rip off. It was strange, but not in a bad way. Was she into that? She hadn't been sure the first time he had done it, but after that she hadn't been sure of anything. Everything felt right and then the air grew colder...the sign that her lover was back. She didn't even look around. Her partner never came the same way. He liked to surprise her.

"Miss me?" The question brought her upright to find him at the end of the bed, his ice blue eyes those of Danny, someone that she felt was close to her, his name stuck with his eyes in her head, but yet, she couldn't remember much of him except for those eyes. She felt that blue wasn't the only color, but yet that sounded crazy even to her ears.

"Yes," she whispered, her eyes landing on the bag of food he had brought her. Somehow he knew she didn't eat meat when at one point she she didn't even remember it. Just the thought of meat seemed to bother her stomach, but he _had_ known. Shaking it off she took what he offered, the tall raven haired male sitting next to her, though he never ate with her. This time he pulled out a tray and opening it began to eat. It was strange. There they sat, both eating as if it were something they did everyday and yet, he really never spent time time with her. They had sex, sometimes they slept together, but in the last day it had changed... And she wasn't sure what to think.

It felt good to have that companionship and yet at the same time it wasn't the companion she wanted. Was that weird? Was she strange for yearning for the unknown? He seemed to sense her preoccupation and taking her food away placed them both out of reach before pushing her onto the bed. As his fangs brushed her jugular she found herself drifting... The unknown forgotten...just barely...


End file.
